


Broken Promises (hearts keep breaking)

by bbydollnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Na Jaemin, Broken Promises, Drunk Sex, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Top Lee Jeno, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbydollnana/pseuds/bbydollnana
Summary: Jaemin would do everything for Jeno, even if that meant lying to himself and getting hurt with his own promises in the end.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Promise me this is not gonna break your heart."
> 
> "I promise"

After a straight hour of downing continuous shots Jeno was completely wasted, he was feeling terrible, absolutely like crap. Even when he knew the break up wasn't his fault he couldn't help but feel guilty about it, he just wanted to forget everything. His girlfriend, the break up, the remorse, the sadness, the emptiness, everything.

He tried to convince himself that it was for the best and that it wasn't his fault but the guilty feeling was still there; he couldn't continue pretending, he was also getting tired and his girlfriend (now ex girlfriend) was the one who decided to break up with him. Their love became a routine, a routine that none of them enjoyed anymore. But what Jeno hated the most was knowing how heartbroken his girlfriend actually was about having to give up on that love, it broke his own heart.

Jeno was drowning himself in self pity when he feels a few taps on his shoulders. He turned around slowly, only to see a pretty pink haired boy that he swore he had seen somewhere before but he couldn't pinpoint where, everything he could think was that a sudden rush of familiarity washed over him the moment he locked eyes with that boy and he didn't understand why but it felt almost refreshing, like finally being able to breathe fresh air, when contemplating his surroundings it was pretty much impossible. The smell of cigarettes, liquor and sweat of a nightclub wasn't the most pleasant smell yet for some reason Jeno found himself wanting to stay there, until the pink haired boy appeared that is.

"Hey Jen, it's been so long! How's it going?" The boy asked with a wide smile as he leaned towards his ear to repeat the question once he noticed that Jeno couldn't hear him due to the music being so loud.

"Yeah! Uh- it's kinda rough but I'm trying not to think about it" Jeno answered without a second thought, bringing his hand up to the youngers neck and slowly pulling him close enough to smile the moment the boy's cologne hit his nose "Jaemin… wanna go get a drink?"

"I think you've had enough already, let's go outside and fill me in with all the details" He said, dragging Jeno by the wrist until they reached their apartment that was only a few blocks away. Maybe sitting on the side of the street with a half empty can on beer wasn't the best way to greet a friend but to Jaemin seeing Jeno and talking to him was enough, he didn't care about the rest. Jeno was all that matters. "I heard about your break up, you're okay?"

"I just feel guilty you know?" He sighed loudly before almost drinking what was left of the beer in go, Jeno leaned his head on the younger's shoulder and the latter didn't waste a second before starting to stroke his hair softly as Jeno closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down notably "We weren't meant to be and I can't help but to think I lead her on… I hate this feeling" 

"It's gonna be alright Jeno, you're both gonna be fine" Jaemin reassured him and the other found strangely comforting the way the pink haired boy always managed to make him believe his words, even when he considers himself to be at his lowest point.

"You think so?" He asked staring at him with half lidded eyes and Jaemin nodded slowly, a half smile adorning his face.   
Jeno didn't know what came to him but soon enough he found himself getting closer to the pink haired boy, his eyes shifting from his soft and glossy pink lips, to his eyes until he closed his own eyes and leaned in.

Jaemin was torn between kissing back or turning his head to the side but his brain stopped working the moment he felt Jeno's lips on his. He found it impossible to get away so he eagerly kissed back, enjoying how gentle the older boy was being this time.

He kissed Jeno while being drunk a few times before but it didn't go past doing it only to tease, they're just very good and affectionate friends. At least that's what Jaemin has to remind himself everyday.

Jeno broke the kiss for the slightest second before going back to kissing Jaemin fiercely, not giving the latter enough time to catch his breath. With a hand on his chest Jaemin was able to break away from the frantic kiss and finally recover, his breathing ragged as he took a deep breath 

"What is it?" Jeno asked "If you don't want to do this it's okay, I understand" he continued, caressing his cheek but Jaemin shook his head immediately "Jaemin… can we go inside?" 

"Yeah…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not lying to me right?" 
> 
> "I promise. I'm not into you"

Even when Jaemin's head was full with doubts, contradictions and insecurity, he knew what he was getting into and he needed it as much as Jeno if not a little bit more. He had to take some chances in his life, despite the outcome.

The door closed and Jaemin found himself melting at the way Jeno was slowly kissing him once again, getting his jacket off him at the same time. His hands rested firmly on his hips bringing him closer to his body making the younger moan softly.

"Is this okay with you? Can I go further?" Jeno asked as his lips continued his path down his neck, making his heart beat faster and blood rush straight to his cock

"Y-yeah" He stuttered as he tried to unbutton Jeno's dress shirt, succeeding in the first try. He wasn't as drunk as Jeno but he wasn't completely sober either so he considered that a win but the moment Jeno was half naked in front of him he had to take his precious time to admire him. Jeno was literally perfect, so much that it was almost unfair.

It wasn't until Jaemin was laid on his back, with Jeno hovering over his body that everything began to sink in. He was about to have sex with Jeno, the love of his life. He knew it was wrong. Everything was wrong. The time, the place, the person in front of him… yet he never complained, the only times he opened his mouth was to moan or make out with Jeno.

Maybe it was way too obvious, maybe he was being too obvious because when he looked at Jeno he could see that same broken stare mixed with worry that he knew all too well by now.

"Promise me this is not gonna break your heart, it would be too much in just a single night" 

Jeno waited for an answer as the younger tried his best to mask his emotions, keeping the pieces of his broken heart still together. For Jeno. He would do anything for Jeno.

"I promise" He whispered, crossing his fingers behind his back while closing his eyes and bringing Jeno closer to his lips again. The older pushed his legs open and carefully stretched Jaemin until he was fully buried inside of him "Please! Move, I need you" The pink haired boy pleaded trying to distract his mind with something else than the pain of his shattered heart.

"I'm dizzy and drunk. I don't wanna hurt you" He mumbled making Jaemin scoff at him and push him down to the bed, he quickly straddled his lap and intertwined their fingers together

"I'm drunk too but I'll stop you if you ever hurt me" Jaemin said before starting to move, moans and whines were escaping his lips without any shame, it felt so good but deep down he knew it was so very wrong that he couldn't help but tear up. 

This was a stupid idea. He got himself into this mess and he's gonna be the one who ruins everything in the end.

"Jaem- Jaem, are you-" Jeno tried to speak but the younger shook his head quickly.

"It's been a long time" He replied while still shaking his head slowly, his movements never slowing down. He bit down his lip hard, trying not to break down crying as he felt Jeno's hand traveling up his thighs to finally end up on his cock making him throw his head back

"You're not lying to me right?" 

"I promise. I'm not into you" He added after silence began to become unbearable. He could only hear his own panting and heartbeat getting louder, slowly losing himself in the immense pleasure Jeno was bringing, hitting his prostate and making him feel so good he almost forgot to cross his fingers once again. "We're just friends."

Jaemin found it funny how he was the one saying those stuff when he kept riding his impossible love's cock as tears were running down his cheeks because of the pain he was feeling on his chest.

"I'm close" Jeno warned, making Jaemin really try his best to make the older go crazy and judging by his grunts and his thrown back head, it was working perfectly.   
Jaemin meeting his thrusts, clenching around him and screaming his name was enough to send him over the edge "You're so good nana" He whispered after cumming inside of the younger, making the latter moan in pleasure as his own orgasm hit him, making him fall down on top of Jeno's chest. "... thank you, for always being there for me"

"This is what friends are for, right?" 

Jaemin didn't dare to look up at the older in case he decided to blurt out his feeling and fuck everything up. "I should leave"

"Why?" Jeno asked confused, sitting up in bed quickly before the younger could leave. Jaemin had his eyes glued to the sheets, his fingers playing with the folds quietly as he tried to think of an excuse but his mind went completely blank when Jeno brought his chin up and made him stare at him. His eyes slowly filling up with tears he fought to hold back.

"This is wrong Jen. I shouldn't… we shouldn't have-" 

"Is it because we were drunk? Nana, I'm conscious of everything that happened-"

"Not because of that." Jaemin interrupted and gulped down loudly, biting his lip. After what seemed like eternity he decided to speak again. "I always fuck up, this is not right and I need to leave" Jaemin said before getting up from the bed and started looking for his clothes that were scattered around the room. The bright neon light making his work even harder than it already was.

"I thought you liked cuddling after sex" Jeno said and Jaemin closed his eyes, inhaling deeply trying not to cry and managed to chuckle

"I do" he whispered, "but if I do that I won't be able to ever leave"

"What if I don't want you to leave?"

"You don't mean it" Jaemin said forcing out a smile that seemed almost genuine while putting his shirt and underwear back on "And it's fine. We're fine Jen" 

"I don't like how you make me feel like everything is okay when clearly is not because you're leaving" Jeno said standing up and holding his hand in his, his thumb running over his knuckles soothingly

"Because I know you're gonna be fine" 

Jaemin caressed his cheek and brushed his hair back into place. His eyes were calm and gentle like morning breeze bringing Jeno back that serenity he lost the day the pink haired boy left for the first time until now.

"You promise?" 

"I promise." 

And with one last short kiss the younger walked towards the door and left.   
It left a bittersweet aftertaste for sure but for the first time tonight, Jaemin didn't cross his fingers for a promise. He knew it was going to be fine, even when the tears were clouding his vision to the point it was hard not to make a sound but he managed. He walked up to his own door and closed it behind him sliding down as tears were now streaming down his face without thinking about stopping anytime soon. He held his knees closer to his chest and let it all out.

He didn't care about his neighbors, he cursed and blamed himself for being so stupid because he ended up hurting himself even more while trying to fix Jeno when in the end, it didn't help either of them. 

Jeno wasn't dumb and Jaemin has always been too transparent with his emotions. 

In the end, hearts are gonna keep on breaking.


End file.
